soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay Arnold
/10000000000-19940111/10000)}} |ageseason = 18 |placement = Top 8}} Lindsay Arnold Cusick (born January 11, 1994) is a Latin Ballroom dancer. She competed in the ninth season of So You Think You Can Dance and placed in the Top 8. Biography Arnold was born and raised in Provo, Utah. She graduated from Timpview High School and attends Utah Valley University. She first started dancing at the age of 4. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Lindsay first auditioned for season 9 in Salt Lake City, Utah. To see all of Lindsay Arnold's performances from Season 9, click here. Post-SYTYCD On February 22, 2013 Arnold announced that she will be a professional on Season 16 of Dancing With The Stars, in which she was paired up with professional boxer, Victor Ortiz. She and Ortiz came in 8th place. After spending the next four seasons as a member of the troupe, she became a pro again in Season 21, paired with soldier and Legion of Honour recipient Alek Skarlatos, who made the headlines as one of three soldiers who took down a terrorist on a train in France; together they managed to finish third. The following season, Arnold was paired with the charismatic Boyz II Men singer Wanyá Morris, and despite their status as early frontrunners, the two came in fourth place. The following season, she was paired with recently retired NFL wide receiver Calvin Johnson, known as "Megatron". They managed to finish third. The following season, she was paired with recently retired MLB catcher David Ross. They managed to finish second thanks to the fan voting despite low scores from the judges. The following season, Lindsay was paired with Hamilton and Grease Live! star Jordan Fisher. They won the competition, marking Arnold's first Mirrorball trophy. Media Gallery S9 Lindsay Arnold.jpg Videos Lindsay Arnold - So You Think You Can Dance - Salt Lake City Auditions|Salt Lake City Audition SYTYCD 9 - Dance Again (Cha-cha-cha)|Meet the Top 20 - Jason Gilkison Cha-cha-cha w/ Witney, Nick Lindsay Arnold and Cole Horibe -- Paso Doble -- So You Think You Can Dance|Top 20 - Jason Gilkison Paso Doble w/ Cole Lindsay & Cole - Hip Hop|Top 20 - Christopher Scott Hip-hop w/ Cole Lindsay & Cole - Contemporary|Top 16 - Mandy Moore Contemporary w/ Cole Lindsay & Cole - Contemporary (Mia)|Top 14 - Mia Michaels Contemporary w/ Cole Lindsay Solo 1|Top 14 - Bottom 6 Samba solo Lindsay (with Jakob) - Broadway|Top 10 - Spencer Liff Broadway w/ Jakob Lindsay (with Alex) - Jazz|Top 8 - Sonya Tayeh Jazz w/ Alex Lindsay Solo 2|Top 8 - Paso Doble solo Trivia *Lindsay loves food. *She hates spiders and tomatoes. *She once gave stitches to another person. *Her favorite color is green. *She has a foot phobia. *She is the second alumnus of So You Think You Can Dance to win Dancing with the Stars, after her best friend and fellow Season 9 contestant, Witney Carson. *Lindsay is the older sister of Season 15 runner-up Jensen Arnold and Season 13 contestant Rylee Arnold, who didn't make it passed the Academy round. *She married Samuel Cusick in 2015. Category:Dancers Category:Season 9 Category:Ballroom Category:Top 8 Category:Dancing with the Stars Category:All-Stars